Le renard et la grenouille?
by Elowlie
Summary: Quand nos bonnes vieilles fâbles de LaFontaine prennent une tournure de contes de fées...


**Le renard et … la grenouille ?**

…Maître renard par l'odeur alléché, lui tint à peu près ce langage…

La fable lui tournait dans la tête depuis la veille au matin alors qu'il l'avait entendu lors de sa visite à l'Académie ninja.

- C'est ridicule… Du fromage, un bol de râmens serait cent fois plus indiqué.

Naruto venait d'arriver à destination dans un petit village du Pays des Rivières qu'il râlait toujours. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Gaara, avec qui il avait rendez-vous pour parler de diverses affaires entre Suna et Konoha.

Il se repassait une fois de plus la fameuse fable dans la tête en regardant les nuages quand un léger vent souleva et fit tourbillonner sable et poussière mêlés en grande quantité, mais sa surprise devant ce spectacle inattendu s'arrêta net avec la matérialisation du Kazekage assis à ses cotés.

- Salut Gaara ! Ca faisait un moment, comment tu vas ?

Lança le blond d'un ton enjoué alors que le roux regardait le ciel d'un air soupçonneux. Un étrange brouillard s'élevait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup… Nous ne devrions pas traîner.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Laisses tomber… Quelles sont les nouvelles de ton coté ?

- Oh ! Plutôt bonnes, c'est assez calme en ce moment, je m'ennuierais presque. En plus je me demande ce qu'ils ont dans la tête à l'Académie, ils leur apprennent des choses vraiment bizarres.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu connaissais toi la fable du Renard et du…

Naruto n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un pouf sonore s'était fait entendre et Gaara laissait place à …

- Une grenouille ?

Le Hokage resta là, bouche bée, ne sachant plus que dire ou faire devant le tas de vêtements maintenant vide qui avait appartenu à son ami et au milieu duquel sautillait vainement une grenouille minuscule jaune et vert pale avec une touche de rouge vif sur la tête.

- Ga… Gaara…

Le blond, complètement affolé et perdu, était au bord de la panique. Subitement, dans un éclair de lucidité, il attrapa la petite créature qui grimpait au sommet de sa jarre, maintenant énorme pour elle, en de petits bons.

- Reste-là veux-tu ! En plus de devoir chercher une solution pour te rendre ton apparence je n'ai pas envie de te courir après !

Disait-il furieux à la petite chose dans le creux de sa main. Il se redressa pour seulement se rendre compte que les passants s'étaient arrêtés pour l'observer d'un œil curieux. Il grinça des dents.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner dans le coin…

Il attrapa les vêtements du roux, les rangea dans son sac de voyage et accrocha comme il le put la grosse gourde de sable à son dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grommeler tout en s'éloignant pour trouver un coin plus tranquille.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour porter ce machin là tout le temps comme si ce n'était qu'une plume ? Et puis ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne comprends pas plus que toi ce qui ce passe…

Tout en continuant de bougonner après Gaara qui n'y pouvait rien, il venait d'atteindre une petite clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un arbre avec un gros rocher à ses pieds.

- Ici, ce sera parfait !

Il s'asseyait en tailleur sur l'énorme caillou après avoir poser leurs affaires, quand la grenouille lui mâchouilla gentiment le bout du doigt.

- Excuses-moi, tu dois avoir chaud.

Il ouvrit alors précautionneusement la main de peur que le Kazekage, miniature et bondissant, ne s'échappe.

- Tu ne vas pas t'échapper hein ?

Et à ces mots Gaara fit un bond et se retrouva perché sur la tête blonde.

- Bon, tant que tu ne vas pas plus loin ça me va. Maintenant il faut que je me creuse les méninges. Comment rendre son aspect normal à un ninja transformé en grenouille ?

La situation semblait ridicule aux yeux de Naruto, comment pouvait-il s'être fourré dans un guêpier pareil ? Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance… Et une idée lui vint.

- Attend ! Mais c'est bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que s'était déjà cette histoire ridicule de princesse et de grenouille qu'ils leur ont raconté la semaine dernière ?

Un moment de réflexion intense passa et le blond frappa dans sa main de son poing.

- Mais oui ! La princesse tenait la grenouille et puis elle l'embras…

Le visage de Naruto pris soudain une teinte rouge vive.

- Il n'en est pas question !…

Et levant les yeux vers le sommet de sa tête.

- Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse ! Même pas en rêve ! Une grenouille, pouah… !

La petite chose grattait furieusement sur sa tête et le blond se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crane.

- Héhé… Ne le prend pas mal Gaara… Je ne disais pas ça spécialement pour toi, bien que le fait de t'embrasser ne me viendrait pas non plus à l'esprit… Héhé…

Il s'enfonçait prodigieusement, un air abrutit accroché à ses traits fins.

Le temps passait, le soleil se couchait et aucune idée ne lui venait. Il avait fini par s'allonger sur le rocher, la grenouille sur le front.

- Pffff… Quelle poisse ! Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres solutions… Je vais me faire passer un savon encore une fois… En route ! Je te ramène à Suna, ils auront peut-être de meilleures idées là-bas…

Il sauta sur ses pieds, tandis que la petite chose partiellement rousse se rétablissait sur sa tête, et se mit en route vers le Pays du Vent après avoir ramassé leurs affaires.

Au loin, la frontière se dessinait et avec elle, le désert, vaste étendue de sable que Naruto n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

- Sachant que tu vis dans un endroit pareil, je me demande encore pourquoi tu te trimbale autant de sable sur le dos, vraiment quelle idée…

Ses ennuis, le sable qui s'infiltrait partout et la chaleur, n'amélioraient en rien son humeur boudeuse. Il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses surprises. A mi-chemin du village du Kazekage, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où s'abriter, une tempête de sable s'annonçait avec force et violence. Naruto, hors de lui, fixa intensément le ciel et se mit à crier à pleins poumons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Puis il attrapa la grenouille et la blottit au creux de sa main avant de reprendre plus calmement.

- On a pas le choix, il va falloir avancer et essayer de trouver un endroit pour s'abriter.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer et les rafales l'empêchaient de voir à plus d'un mettre quand une vague de sable fonça droit sur eux.

C'était la fin, Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je suis désolé Gaara, la route s'arrête ici…

Et le sable s'abattit violemment sur eux, Naruto ferma les yeux, serrant contre lui la petite grenouille, et, rien, le choc ne vint pas. Il sentait juste un poids sur ses hanches, il faisait noir et n'entendait que le bruit de leurs deux respirations… Deux respirations ?… Quelque chose clochait dans l 'équation… La respiration d'une grenouille n'est pas sensée pouvoir être entendue… Un sursaut de soulagement le prit.

- Gaara ?…

- Alors comme ça m'embrasser te répugne ?…

La transformation n'avait été apparemment que temporaire et avait pris fin au bon moment.

- Heu… Ben… Héhé… Non, euh, enfin… Je veux dire…

Il se grattait une fois de plus l'arrière de la tête quand il se souvint que les vêtements de Gaara étaient dans son sac et que de ce fait…

- Euh… Gaara… Tu es nu…

Le blond devait être rouge jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

- Et ça te dérange ?…

La voix suave du roux emplissait la coquille de sable qui les avait protégés de la tempête juste à temps, la chaleur augmentait tant la proximité de leurs corps faisait s'échauffer l'air ambiant.

- Euh… c'est à dire que…

- Je pense que la tempête n'est pas prête de se calmer… Je vais avoir tout mon temps pour te faire changer d'avis…

Naruto déglutit bruyamment alors que les mains du roux ouvraient sa veste et que ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes tout en lui murmurant :

- Oui… Tout mon temps…

La semaine prochaine, La princesse au petit poids xD


End file.
